Rainspinner
this character was made by wings-of-bloodfire. do not tamper with the page. ocean eyes -- Billie Eilish Easy as Life -- "Aida" musical soundtrack |-| ID = R a i n s p i n n e r |-| Profile = t o r n }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; text-shadow:none; border-bottom:1px solid #fff;" | Background |- | Creator | Wings-of-Bloodfire |- | Aliases | Rain, Rainy |- | Element | water |- | Color | gray-blue |- | Animal | minnow |- | Timeline | canon |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; text-shadow:none; border-bottom:1px solid #fff; border-top:1px solid #fff;" |'Character' |- | Age | 52 HY |- | Gender | female |- | Orientation | heterosexual heteroromantic |- | Occupation | governor queen (formerly) |- | Tribe | DriftWing |- | Residence | DriftWing palace |- | Parentage | mother: Stormcaller † father: Cliffbender |- | R. Status | ex-mate: Rivereyes |- | Offspring | Riverrunner, Mossdancer |- | Quote | "As queen, everyone tells you what to do, but as governor, I tell them what to do." |} |} A p p e a r a n c e Governor Rainspinner is a large dragon, although much smaller in comparison to her sister, Queen Graceweaver, whom towers above almost everyone. The DriftWing is not as delicate in appearance to her sister, but built to be sturdy and reliable, matching her personality. Rainpinner is slightly heavier than the queen, with a shorter tail and a rounder midsection. Her wings are always curled at her sides as tightly as she can, out of the way of her busy schedule. The DriftWing governor looks almost identically to her mother, the late Queen Stormcaller. She has dark gray-blue scales, the color of a raging thunderstorm, with a stark white underbelly gained from her father's genetics. Her eyes are the same piercing yellow as her mother's, striking and bright against her dark scales. Her black royalty face markings are splashed around her eyes, not very noticeable from a distance. Her wings and back-sail (and tail teardrop) have the same pattern as her sister, but in various blue tones rather than green-cyan. Her horns and claws are snow-white. Rainspinner dons a silver-colored tattoo on her shoulder that signifies her as governor, right over where her queen tattoo would have been placed. The governor does not wear much jewelry or fancy silks, all because she doesn't think the look suits her. Rainspinner gave up her title as queen and therefore does not want anything to do with the "queen" look. Instead, the stormy DriftWing prefers to dress more in a "formal" attire, with a dark scarf around her neck and a matching one on her tail (gifts from her NightWing beau). She carries a satchel (and sometimes more than one!) with all sorts of documents and official information she might need throughout the day. She always has a copy of the daily schedule folded in a pouch around her neck, underneath her scarf. She also wears a dark steel band around her forearm. P e r s o n a l i t y -- serious. stern. pretty stressed since she basically handles the whole kingdom from behind the scenes -- also really put together. she knows her stuff and has a good head on her shoulders -- rlly organized. gets stressed when she cant find something or figure something out -- gets exasperated a lot. has a hard time giving tasks to others and would rather do it herself so she can make certain it will be done right and on time -- has some trust issues with others except grace -- kinda an awkward mom. got pregnant on accident and is like. aw crap how do i do this -- never wanted to be a mom tbh and that was one of the reasons she stepped down from being queen -- highly independent A b i l i t i e s |-| History = H i s t o r y -- born to queen stormcaller + king cliffbender (although he's dead by the time they hatched) -- firstborn. has 1 sister named graceweaver -- stormcaller found dead in her chambers via poison. she was MURDERED. but now the two princesses are orphans. they are about 10 years old in human years. so not that old -- rainspinner is the heir bc she hatched first. so she becomes queen at the age of 10 hy which is pretty frickin young -- she technically wasnt elected the natural way in driftwing culture (usually the queen / king chooses and the governor will choose from the royal family to determine the next ruler). but since the parents were dead, the governor snowflier just let rainspinner assume the throne as the oldest -- rainspinner didn't rule a long time, hating being the queen. also she helped with the murder investigation of her mother, tbh she was the one that kept it going on even after the guards long gave up -- it was revealed that governor snowflier killed stormcaller out of spite, hating her for marrying cliffbender and then "getting him killed" in the war with the seawings -- rainspinner's last act as queen was sentencing snowflier to death, and then became the new governor and passed the throne on to graceweaver -- note: while rainspinner was queen, she was betrothed to blazecaster (a son of a noble and influential driftwing family). once she became governor, she passed him to graceweaver, who had a Big crush on him anyways -- met a nightwing that was here to see graceweaver on business. his name was rivereyes -- fell in love with him and oops. she is pregananant -- also he got Scared when she told him she was pregnannanat and yeeted -- now she is alone :( and a single mom that has No idea how to raise kids. she didnt even want them -- had 2 kids: mossdancer and riverrunner (named after rivereyes). she still loves him even tho he ran away :( |-| Gallery = M e Driftroyaltree.PNG Y o u B75e6be626bf255.png|(verglas the icewing) Category:Content (Wings-of-Bloodfire) Category:DriftWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Government Official)